Meditation.
Description(Des) MeditationChapter 5: Boring literature, zen and girl watching.(Des) Meditation: stay motionless with your eyes closed and empty your mind. Nothing else can be done while meditating. 'Gain: ' Hp regen x2 Mp regen x3 Increased chance to discover new magic skill Meditation lvl2Chapter 64 "But First Another Test" (Des) x3 hp regen x4 mp regen By using an elemental essence and focusing on a spell or item, you can attune it to this element, consuming the essence in the process. Description (Neo) Meditation lvl 2Chapter 25 "Morning Lessons: Remedial Civics" (Neo) No Change Meditation lvl 3Chapter 30 "Just Another Day In Ashcroft" (Neo) Meditation: you can now meditate while performing simple tasks. Health regeneration is tripled, and mana regeneration is quadrupled. Meditating moderately increases chance of learning new magical skills. Meditations lvl 6Chapter 113 "A Brief According" (Neo) Meditation: increase your health and mana regen by level x 100%. You may now maintain meditation as long as you're not taking actions in combat. Meditation lvl 7Chapter 254 "Killing an army turns out to be pretty solid XP" (Neo) No Change Description (Lale) Meditation level 1Chapter 3 "Hungry" (Lale) Stay motionless with your eyes closed and empty your mind. Nothing else can be done while meditating. Hp regen x2 Mp regen x3 Increased chance to discover new magic skill Meditation Level 2Chapter 4 "Budding Elementalist" (Lale) Hp x5 Mp x5 Description (Mythen) Meditation, lvl 1Chapter 4 "New Quest" (Mythen) Passive Meditation: Stay motionless with your eyes closed and empty your mind for at least five minutes. Nothing else can be done while using this skill. Gain: HP regenerated while using this skill x2 MP regenerated while using this skill x3 Increased chance to learn new skills while Meditating. Meditate Level 2Chapter 19 "Gaia's Elite" (Mythen) HP and MP regeneration has increased by 2 Increased chance to learn skill while Meditating Description (Razor) Meditation, Lv. MaxChapter 107 "Final Preparations" (Razor) Increase effect of Meditation to HP regen x2.5 and MP regen x4 Description (Zewes) Meditation Level 1Chapter 6 "New Moves to Test Out"(Zewes) Stay motionless with your eyes closed and empty your mind. Nothing else can be done while meditating Gain: HP regen x2 MP regen x2 Increased chance to discover a new skill Description(Slinger) Meditate level 2Chapter 11 "Rumination and Observation" (Slinger) hp regen 2.2x mp regen 3.2x Description (Dargon) Meditation was reconfigured into: Machine Mind!Chapter 16 "Rest And Relaxation" (Dargon) Description(Dadwood) Meditation Lv. 1Chapter 8 "Trauma"(Dadwwod) Increases Health and Mana regeneration by (Skill level x 100%). Cannot be used while in combat. Meditation Lv. 2Chapter 13 "First Dungeon"(Dadwood) Meditation now increases mana and health regen by 200% when not in combat. Description (SCIENCE) Meditation Lv. 1Chapter 6 "Time to Make Some Magic" (SCIENCE) Meditation: Regain health and mana at an increased rate by staying still with your eyes closed, focusing on nothing or reciting a mantra in your head. Nothing else may be done while meditating. Gain: Hp regen x2 Mana regen x3 History(Des) John gained the skill after closing his eyes in Mrs. Flung's class. References Category:Abilities (Des) Category:Abilities (SCIENCE) Category:Abilities (Slinger) Category:Abilities (Dadwood) Category:Abilities (Zewes) Category:Abilities (Lale) Category:Abilities (Dargon) Category:Abilities (Razor) Category:Abilities (Neo) Category:Abilities (All Branches)